Break Down All The Walls
by Search.For.The.Light
Summary: In a D/s society, Sebastian has always fought who he really is, too afraid of the consequences of his instincts. But when his Sickness comes, there's really only one person he can trust to take care of him and maybe break the chains that have always kept him away from himself: Kurt Hummel. [ Sub!Sebastian, Dom!Kurt.]


**So I honest to God don't know where this came from. It's one in the morning and I just spent an hour and a half writing this. Like what. Anyway, I promise an update for ICY is coming. This plotbunny just decided to make a nest in my head. So I hope you'll enjoy this random bit of smutty angst.**

**Warnings for: gay sex, brief mention of self-harm, dirty talk, random angst, feels, and lots of come.**

* * *

The minute Sebastian woke up, dread filled him. His body was heavy, achy, and he felt like he had been hit by a bus or two. Several times. He could feel his clothes sticking to his sweat slick body, and his cock throbbed in the confines of his boxers, making him whimper softly. All of it was accompanied by a burning sensation that indicated one single, solitary event that ruined Sebastian Smythe's life.

His Sickness.

Sebastian had known from a young age that he was a sub. Oh, he might be cocky and overconfident, anyone could tell you that. But the first time he made himself come it had been by picturing someone telling him to, by giving up his tightly controlled self to another person to handle. He made the mistake of telling this to his father, Andrew Smythe, and it was the first of many rants about how male subs were _weak_ and that no male Smythe would _ever_ be a sub, or "so help me God, I will throw you out on the streets." His mother wasn't any more concerned, simply telling her son not to displease his father, and to just _try harder._

And he did. He attended all the Dom classes his parents made him go to, as if by learning how to be a proper Dom, the submissiveness would be squashed out of him. But everything in class just went right over his head because everything inside of Sebastian ached to be the one kneeling, the one being ordered around, the one being praised. Sebastian lived for the times he was praised now, whether it was on his grades or his singing, the rare bits of pleasure he allowed himself to linger on. He had dreaded the day when he got his first sub Sickness, and cold, hard fear was sunk deep in his stomach.

He didn't have many options. If ignored, the Sickness would slowly shut down his body one organ at a time, not having the necessary chemicals to keep itself running, until Sebastian fell into a coma and eventually died. Sickness suppressing medication wouldn't help due to the fact that it was his first Sickness, which was always the strongest. But there was no way he could go to a Subhouse for Unclaimed subs, because they'd tell his parents, and he shuddered to think about what they would do to him. And all the Doms he knew were either taken, straight, or wouldn't be discreet enough for him to trust with himself.

Except one.

Kurt Hummel was his rival, something everyone in Dalton Academy knew. Since the day he transferred here, Kurt had sparred verbally with him, matching him toe to toe on everything from music to grades. And he was an incredibly powerful Dom. From the moment that Sebastian first met him he had wanted nothing more than to kneel for him, something that had terrified him and caused him to lash out and put the other boy down constantly. After every time he punished himself, whether it was by beating the inside of his thighs with his tie until he was bruised or denying himself self-pleasure. But he knew that Kurt was a good person – a far better person than himself – and that he didn't have a sub now. He hoped beyond all hope that the young man would find it in his heart to help him.

Because otherwise, he was fucked, and not in the good way.

Then trembling young man heaved himself out of bed, his breathing restricted in his chest. Taking one look in the mirror, Sebastian swore softly in French. His eyes were glassy and feverish, and he was certain that any Dom could scent his Sickness, even if they didn't know where it was coming from. Doms were sensitive to that, he recalled from his lessons, and he just hoped that he wouldn't encounter anyone on the way to Kurt's dorm. It was an effort to put on sweatpants, and he discarded the idea of putting on anything else, his body aching too much to even try. His cock was throbbing, but he knew from his reading that touching would only frustrate him more. He wouldn't get relief until his Dom told him too, whether he wanted it or not.

The journey to Kurt's dorm – which was really only down the hall – seemed to take forever. Since Sebastian usually woke up before everyone else, the halls were deserted, and for once he was glad that no one was around. He had to stop to catch his breath once he reached Kurt's door, taking shallow breaths, his eyes closed, before raising his hand and pounding on the fellow Warbler's door. He heard a muffle groan and several crashes before the door was yanked open.

"What the hell, Sebastian, it's five in the morning, what do you –" Kurt's rant cut off abruptly, his blue eyes growing wide as he stared at Sebastian. He had enough of himself left to draw himself up, damn well making sure he wasn't going to embarrass himself even though his body was betraying him.

"What, did I interrupt your beauty sleep, princess? I know you need a lot of it." He snarked, taking advantage of Kurt's open mouth, but noticing the way his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. It sent heat curling in his body, contrary to what his words were saying.

Kurt shook himself slightly, voice clear and commanding, the way that Sebastian both hated and adored, as he said, "Sebastian. Inside. Kneel on the rug by my bed."

A knot loosened in Sebastian's chest at the orders and his body acted before his mind caught up, moving to the soft rug in the centre of the room and dropping to his knees on it without his express permission. He wanted to bitch about the bossy tone of voice but – that's what he was here for, right? For Kurt to take care of him so he could go about his life like a normal person. He swallowed thickly, settling on his knees, not really knowing the proper way of doing so.

"No. Like this." Kurt's hands were gentle as he put pressure on Sebastian's back, making him sit up straighter, and his leg nudged in between his knees to widen his stance. "Hands behind your back, clasped together. Look at me."

Obeying every order silently, Sebastian raised his eyes to look up at Kurt. His pale cheeks were flushed, his blue eyes slightly darkened, and Sebastian noted that the door had been locked behind them. He swallowed thickly, his body trembling, waiting for Kurt's next commands.

"I suspected you were a sub." Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise at the words, and Kurt shushed him before he could even say anything. "The way you were always acting out, like you were wanting someone to punish you. Your eyes always lit up when someone praised you. But you were so confident that I just thought my instincts were wrong."

The part in Sebastian that had fought and tried so hard to be a Dom caused him to say a snappy, "Well, you were right, princess. Guess that's – "

He was cut off by Kurt gripping his chin firmly, almost to the point bruising, and his cold voice so Dominating that it made him shudder, "You will call me Sir, is that understood, Sebastian?" Sebastian could only nod, and the touch softened, his hand moving up to stroke through Sebastian's sweaty brown hair. "I know this can't be easy for you. But I'm guessing this is your first Sickness, right?" At Sebastian's nod, the older boy continued, "I'm going to ask some questions, and I need you to answer me truthfully, is that understood?"

Sebastian could only nod, fixed to the spot by those piercing blue eyes.

"Why haven't you told anyone that you're a sub? I'm sure they'd transfer you out of Dom classes, especially if you're this Sick on your first Sickness."

Leaning into the stroking to his hair, Sebastian whispered reluctantly, "My – my parents don't… approve of male subs. Say they're weak. If they know I'm a sub, they'll disown me. Or worse."

Kurt's face hardened. In the olden days, it had been customary to sell or give away subs to people close to the family. The practice had long since disappeared, though it sometimes cropped up in older families, like the Smythes. The brunette sighed softly, massaging Sebastian's scalp with his fingertips, making him moan softly.

"And if you can't tell your parents, you can't go to a Subhouse. I see." Kurt looked down at him. "You realize that if I Dom you, we'll be tied together, right, Sebastian?"

No one knew why a bond formed between a Dom and sub at the sub's first Sickness. Scientists theorized that it was a safety mechanism for subs, so the Dom would be more willing to come back and take care of the sub, though no one truly knew. Usually it was followed by a formal Claiming and Collaring, though that wasn't always the case in this day and age, especially when medication and Subhouses so regularly available. But Kurt seemed to believe in going the traditional way, and the part that had longed for Kurt so long caused him to nod.

Kurt watched him for a moment, deciding something, then nodded. "Safeword and limits, pet?"

The pet name sent a shiver down his body and he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. It took him a moment to wade through the mixture of arousal and pain to whisper, "Emerald." He licked his lips, feeling like his thoughts were moving like molasses. "I don't – please don't blind me, Sir? I want to see you." That was really all he could think of, his need overriding his thought process.

Kurt smiled gently, and he bent over, kissing Sebastian's forehead. "Good boy." The Dom seemed please by Sebastian's reaction – a gasp, followed by a needy whimper – and took a step back. "Strip and lie on the bed. Hands over your head."

Sebastian took a deep breath, staring at the bed. This was it. This was what he had both dreaded and dreamed about, and for the first time, he let all of his snarky attitude and cocky exterior go and just _obeyed._ He crawled towards the bed, climbing onto it and stripping, just like Kurt told him to, as the Dom rummaged through his drawers. He let out a soft whimper when his erection met the cool air of the room, though didn't touch himself. Sir hadn't said so, so he didn't.

Sebastian heard the Dom exhale sharply when he came back over, spread out on the bed, and he looked eagerly at him as the young man stripped out of his own pajamas. Though Sebastian had often teased Kurt for being feminine, he was so fucking gorgeous it made Sebastian's heart hurt. Those beautiful blue eyes, dark with lust, the firm and muscled chest, complete with rosy nipples, those strong arms that Sebastian wanted to be pinned up against something… He was unaware he was begging ("Please, please, Sir, please, I need to touch you, please let me touch you, I need you,") until Kurt put a finger over his mouth.

"Quiet, pet." Kurt's voice was breathy with arousal, and Sebastian could see Kurt cock, hard and looking deliciously thick. "I'll give you everything you need. Hands over your head."

Sebastian groaned softly as Kurt fastened his wrists to the slots in the headboard with soft leather cuffs, and he tugged experimentally on them, his cock twitching as he realized he was securely tied there, at his Dom's mercy. He was so distracted by this realization that the flat hand stroking down his chest startled him, his body arching into it with a small cry.

"Beautiful." Kurt murmured, moving forward to trail his lips down over the path he traced with his hands. Sebastian was helpless to do anything but moan as heat ran through his body in response to Kurt sucking lightly at his sensitive – God, he didn't even know that they were that sensitive! – nipples, whimpering as Kurt nipped and marked his body with pale red splotches.

"You're the beautiful one, Sir," Sebastian gasped out, and he rather felt than saw Kurt smile. He was rewarded for the compliment by a hand wrapping around his swollen shaft, pumping firmly. He let out a strangled cry of pleasure, his hips moving off the bed.

"Don't come until I say." Kurt ordered, and Sebastian mewled in dismay. He was so hard, and Kurt's hand on him felt so good, and all he wanted to do was come. But he had been told not to, so he nodded, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. "Good boy."

Sebastian's wrists jerked as Kurt sank his mouth down on him, the wet, tight heat almost distracting him as Kurt pushed in a single finger into his wet hole. During heat, a male sub's hole lubricated itself, to make it easier for the Sickness to abate, and he realized now that his thighs and the sheets were absolutely smeared with the secretion. He was helpless to do anything but moan as Kurt slid one, then two, and finally three into him, his body stretching to accommodate those fingers. He was glad that Kurt avoided his prostate because he knew that there was no way he could avoid coming, order or not.

Kurt pulled off of him, groaning softly. "Fuck, look at you." His hair was wild, his blue eyes so dark they looked black, and the sub let out a soft whimper. "My pretty little sub, so eager for my cock that he can't help but fuck my fingers. God, you're so eager for it. Just look at your slutty little hole opening for me, bet you dreamed about this, didn't you pet?"

Sebastian let out a garbled cry, whimpering out, "Yes, yes, Sir, oh god, so many times. Please, I need – I need your cock, please, I'll be so good for you, I promise!"

"You're gonna be good for me, pet? Let me take you until I fill that tight ass up?" Kurt practically purred it, his chest rising and falling, and Sebastian was pleased that he wasn't the only one affected by this. He moaned in loss as Kurt removed his fingers, watching the Dom slick himself up with his juices, which only spiked this desire higher.

Positioning himself at Sebastian's entrance, Kurt gazed into Sebastian's glassy green eyes, suddenly somber. "Are you sure, pet?"

Sebastian could barely think, but a part of him was touched that Kurt cared enough to double check. He would've liked to say that it was just the Sickness, that he only needed a Dom's cock, but… Truth to be told, he had wanted this for a long time, and he trusted Kurt with him, for better or for worse. So he smiled up at Kurt, whispering, "Please, Sir. I want you."

Kurt nodded once, and the soft, caring Kurt whom Sebastian only saw glimpses of vanished, being replaced by his Dom. "Remember. Don't come until I tell you to."

With those words, Kurt thrust inside of him with one hard thrust, and Sebastian was fairly certain he screamed with pleasure. There was a burning sensation, but he didn't care. He could feel Kurt inside of him, his heartbeat throbbing inside of his ass, his cock filling him in ways no toy or fingers could ever do. It was like something clicked inside of him, and he just wanted – _needed _– more. Luckily, Kurt seemed to know this, driven by his own instincts, and set up an almost punishing pace.

Over the blood roaring in his ears, Sebastian could hear Kurt talking. "Yeah, fuck, pet, you feel so good around my cock. Taking it so well, mm, my good boy. You were made for this, weren't you, made for my cock."

Sebastian couldn't respond in anything but strangled moans and cries, and he knew that the neighbours were definitely hearing this. The thought of someone else hearing Kurt _claim_ him made him whimper, and he heard Kurt swore as he tightened around his cock. Sweat rolled down his cheeks, desperation mingled with a feeling of absolute contentedness as Kurt used his body running through him. This was where he was meant to be. Tied down, used, feeling safe and wanted under Kurt.

It was almost a surprise to him when he felt Kurt's smooth hand wrap around his leaking cock, causing his eyes to snap open with a cry. Kurt looked absolutely _feral, _and Sebastian's back arched, his body not knowing whether to thrust back against Kurt's hips slamming into him, or up into the touch. He settled for just whimpering constantly, streams of begging coming from his lips.

"Please, please, oh, God, Sir, please let me come for you." Sebastian twisted his hands, though fully restrained to the bed, panting and trembling. "Please let me come, I need it, god, please!"

"No."

The denial made Sebastian sob brokenly, and Kurt leaned over, mouthing up Sebastian's neck to take a sensitive earlobe in between his teeth, sucking on it. He panted into the sub's ear, angling his cock to slam into his prostate as he whispered, "You're mine, aren't you, pet? All mine, mine to use, to see this way. Say it, Sebastian."

Sebastian nearly sobbed, drawing ragged breaths as he cried out, "Yours, Sir, all yours, just yours, Sir, I –" Sebastian felt an almost blinding amount of pleasure as Kurt bit down on his throat, right over his pulse point, sucking harshly there, marking him. God, everyone was going to see this and know what happened, and his purple cock throbbed in Kurt's grip. "Please, Sir, I need it, I need to come, pleaseplease_please_."

Kurt slowed his hips down to a near crawl, and Sebastian let out a desperate, distraught cry, his eyes finding Kurt's as the Dom panted out a single word: "Come."

The heat coiled in the pit of his stomach snapped, and his mouth dropped into a silent O as he came harder than he had ever come before, white ropes spilling from the gaping slit in his cock, all over Kurt's fist and his stomach and his chest. The pleasure was almost painful, ripping through his body like a tidal wave and then – nothing. Faintly he was aware of a groan and warmth spreading inside of him, signaling Kurt's relief, but Sebastian felt strangely outside of his body.

It was like he was weightless, floating in a pool of bliss and warmth. Nothing mattered because he didn't have to think. He just had to feel. And he felt safe. Cherished. Like nothing could ever hurt him because there was no way his Dom would let it, and for once in his life, Sebastian completely let go, giving into the instincts that plagued him all his life. He didn't know how long he drifted in the warm embrace of subspace, but he was reluctantly drawn back into his body by a soft voice singing in his ear, and strong arms around his body.

Blinking his eyes open, Kurt came into view. They were both cleaned up, and the covers were over them, Sebastian noted, and he was wrapped up tightly in Kurt's arms. He burrowed into them more, nuzzling against the muscled chest happily, feeling sated and happy.

"You with me, 'Bas?"

Kurt's voice was warm, affectionate, and Sebastian looked almost shyly at him. He didn't have any words – no snarky comeback, no witty retort, so he settled for simply nodded and smiling a bit. He leaned into Kurt's hand as he stroked long fingers through it, sighing happily.

"You were so good for me, 'Bas, I'm so proud of you." Pride and warmth bloomed in his chest at Kurt's words, making him smile widely. "Are you feeling better now?"

Taking stock, Sebastian nodded. A Sickness typically lasted three to five days, so it was still there, simmering under his skin, but it was manageable now. "Yes." He licked his lips. "I do. Now – now that I have you, I'm better. Now that I'm yours. "

For a moment, Kurt just looked at Sebastian, and a cold trickle of fear ran through him. What if Kurt had just been talking hypothetically about Claiming him? And this was just about sex? What if he wanted nothing to do with him now? Oh, god, why would Kurt want him in the first place? He was nothing but a snarky asshole who deserved nothing more than to waste away, he was so fucking stupid and –

Lips found his own in a gentle, sweet kiss, so different from what they were doing before that it made Sebastian's breathing hitch. He melted into it, and Kurt quickly turned in deep and claiming, and Sebastian forgot all thoughts. When Kurt pulled away, he said three words that clicked the last puzzle piece in.

"You. Are. _Mine._"

And for once in his life, Sebastian Smythe was beginning to think that being a sub wasn't such a bad thing at all.


End file.
